Dancing All Alone
by Mushroom People
Summary: Nobody should dance all alone. TailsXCream


**Dancing All Alone**

A beautiful rabbit observed as everyone was dancing, everyone was happy, except her. Her brown eyes watched as couples started to dance slowly to the beat to the music. She saw a teenage girl lean her head onto her partner's broad shoulder.

She felt a pang of jealousy strikes at her as she saw those two; it was like they were taunting her.

Cream felt like all her effort she made was a waste of her time. It was a waste of time to buy her gorgeous dress. Her dress was a light pink shade, which sparkled into the dark night. Her dress clung to her teenage figure. Her dress started as two thin straps to hold it up, and her dress draped near her ankles.

Cream sighed as she saw everyone having such a good time. "Why can't I have a good time too?" She asked herself.

Cream propped her elbows onto her knees, and rested her face on her hands, which she had snow-white gloves that ended near her elbow. She did look elegant, but it was all a waste.

She wasn't having a good time. She didn't know why anyone wouldn't ask her to dance with her. At first, she thought that all the boys were shy, but then she thought maybe it's because she's just…ugly.

She didn't want to believe the second one; she would rather believe the first one.

"There just shy…" She kept telling herself. She knew she was lieing to herself by now.

"What's the use?" She slowly stood up. She grabbed her bag, which she also wasted her time and money on. Her pink heels met the floor as she walked near the exit.

Her head was hung low, she felt like crap. She actually felt something lower than crap. She was about to exit just when a hand gently grabbed hers. She alarmingly spun around to be faced to face with Sonic.

"Cream, where are you going? The party's right here!" He winked at her, but then he noticed that something was wrong.

"Cream?"

"I'm fine!" She suddenly snapped, which she immediately regretted. She knew Sonic was just only trying to help.

"Woah, Woah, Woah Cream, why are you so angry?" Sonic asked concernedly, as he released her hand.

"I don't know," She fibbed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sonic smiled, "Ah, looks like someones lying to me…" He stated.

"No I'm not!" She protested, as she glared at Sonic with her chocolate eyes.

"Whoop, there you go, again." Sonic smiled mischievously.

"Fine!" Cream gave in, "I did lie, okay?"

"Good, good, now tell me what's wrong with you." Sonic suddenly turned a little bit serious.

Cream grunted as she began to collect her thoughts. She didn't know how to say it. Should she say that nobody wanted to dance with her? Should she just lie again?

"I'm mad at everyone!" She suddenly blurted without using her thoughts that she collected.

"Why?" Sonic walked over to a chair and sat down on it. Cream followed behind and also sat on a seat.

"Nobody wants to dance with me…" She said timidly, as she began to twiddle with her thumbs.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Sonic said while observing the people that are dancing.

Cream's ears perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see there is this boy who thought the same thing." Sonic stated.

"Uh huh," Cream said suddenly interested.

"He wants to dance with this beautiful girl." Sonic was obviously either teasing her, or joking, but she was still interested.

"But he thinks that nobody wants to dance with him, especially her." Sonic lifted his right leg and put it on top of his left leg. He lifted his hands, and put them behind his head so that he could relax better.

"Who is he?" Cream asked curiously.

Sonic closed his eyes, and smiled, "I don't know if I can release his name, but I can tell you some clues. May I?"

Cream eagerly nodded her head, but she just realized that his eyes were closed, "Yes, you may,"

"Okay, he's really smart. Do you know anyone that's smart?"

Cream started to think who she knew that was smart. "I don't think so…" She said with an unsureness tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Sonic asked mischievously.

"Ugh, I think…give me another clue, please." Cream practically begged.

"Oh, alright, since your one of my good friends. Alright here's clue number two, he's very sensitive at times…"

"I don't know anyone that's sensitive…except for Amy, but I don't think shes a lesbian, and I'm not a lesbian also." Cream explained.

Sonic's eyes snapped open, "Cream! It's a boy, not a girl!"

Cream blushed, "Sorry…"

"It's alright…sorry can't tell you anymore, your on your own." Sonic stood up, and walked away.

"Wait!" Cream called out, "I still don't know who he is."

"Hey Cream…" Someone said from behind.

Cream spun around and saw that it was Tails.

"Oh, hey Tails!" Cream greeted.

"So what's up?" Tails sat down in Sonic's seat that he previously used.

"Well…I'm trying to find out this guy."

"Who?" Tails asked curiously, but with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know, Sonic never told me." Cream rubbed her chin, as she concentrated on this mysterious person.

"Sonic never told you the last clue did he?" Tails said with a bigger smile on his face now.

"Yeah- wait how do you know about this?" Cream questioned.

"I'm a good friend with him." Tails said quickly.

Tails leaned in closer to her ear, "The last clue is…me."

"Really?" Cream asked with a bewilderment tone.

"Yes, Cream would you do the honors of dancing with me?" He timidly asked.

Cream nodded her head with excitement, as he took her delicate hand. They traveled to the dance floor and started to dance. Cream leaned her head onto his broad shoulder. Her brown eyes saw a lonely girl looking at them, envy filled in her eyes, just like hers was before.

**The End**


End file.
